Revenge
by littlegirllost2
Summary: One of Ed's enemies kidnaps Danny for revenge. PG-13 for torture.
1. Jack

Disclaimer: "Las Vegas" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Summery: One of Ed's enemies comes to Las Vegas and kidnaps Danny for revenge.

Revenge

Ed and Danny walked towards the Casino floor to talk to Nessa about one of the guests that was being a troublemaker. They pulled the guest from the floor and told him to leave.

Jack Dillon watched as Ed Deline and his protégé Danny McCoy handled the situation. He knew that Danny was in the war in Iraq and he also knew that Ed was his friend and thought of Danny as his son. He thought back to the day that Ed killed his wife and vowed that he would get even with him. He knew that Ed had a wife and daughter, but he didn't want to touch them. He hoped that he would get his chance soon. He was a patient man and he would wait until the right time to pounce.

A Week Later.

Danny stopped at one of the many restaurants to eat his dinner and then when he was finished he headed home. He didn't notice that there was a car following him. When he got out of the car and was about ready to open the door he was hit from behind.

He opened his eyes and found himself handcuffed to a heavy looking chair. He tried to get out of the cuffs, but they were cuffed to tightly. He heard footsteps coming towards the room where he was and the door opened letting someone that he didn't know come in.

"You are probably wondering why I took you? Let me tell you why. Years ago Ed killed my wife. He was aiming at me, but Megan got in the way and she got shot. I took you for revenge and that is why you are here."

"Why take me?"

"That I don't know."

He turned to leave the room and shut the door.

Ed's Office

Two Days Later

The phone rang and Ed picked it up.

"Hello."

"Ed. Didn't I say that I would get my revenge?"

"Jack?"

"Yes, this is Jack Dillon. Haven't you noticed that Danny wasn't there in two days? That's because he's spending some time with me. Don't worry I won't kill him."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you, but don't worry. You'll have him back."

"Tell me where he is."

Jack hung up the phone and smiled. He would get Danny back, but not today. He turned to the door leading to Danny's cell and walked towards it. He unlocked it and looked at the battered, cuffed man on the floor.

A Few Days Later.

Danny was asleep when Jack took him back home. He was given a sedative before he was uncuffed and carried to the car. He grabbed the keys to his own car and Danny's keys.

He unlocked the door and then went back to the car to the car to carry Danny towards his room. He put him down and then drove off. He turned the phone on and dialed Ed's number.

"Hello."

"Why Hello again Ed. Danny is now back. He's at his house."

Jack said as he disconnected the phone, shut it off and put it away. He had to leave Las Vegas today, but he didn't know where he was going.

Danny's House.

Ed sped towards Danny's house hoping that he would be okay. He opened the door and went to Danny's room. He saw the bruises on his face and the cuff marks on his wrists. He checked his eyes and knew that he had been drugged. He checked Danny's bathroom to see if he had anything to clean his wounds. Finding some in the medicine cabinet he set to work on various cuts on his face and chest.

A couple of hours later Danny woke up and looked around. He saw Ed asleep on the chair that was in his room, but he woke up when he heard Danny moving around.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Of course Ed let Danny some time off to rest and heal. He even came to visit him to talk. He would let Danny tell the others what had happened to him. That is if he wanted to tell them.

The End


	2. Danny

Disclaimer: "Las Vegas" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I thought about not finishing it because sometimes when you have a good first chapter and you continue a story it's really not very good. I am going to take the risk and finish it. I hope that it's as good as the first chapter.

Revenge

Danny

Danny stood in front of the many monitors watching the man at the table and knew that he had to go down there. He turned to walk out of the room, but Ed walked up to him.

"I'll go with you Danny."

"Okay Ed."

They walked up to the man that was at the poker table where Nessa was keeping an eye on him. They tried talking nicely to the man, but he wasn't cooperating with them. They finally had to use force and throw him out.

Danny looked at his watch and was surprised that it was time to go. He took off and stopped by a restaurant to get a bite to eat. He really didn't want to fix anything at home and he was tired.

He was driving with the top down to his yellow and black Camero.

He shut off the engine and walked up to the door, but never got the chance to even open it because a heavy object hit him in the back of the head and his world went black.

He awoke in a room and he was handcuffed to the chair. He looked around the room, but it was pretty bare. There was another chair and a table, but that was all. He looked back up when the door opened. A man of average build and dark hair stood there.

"You are probably wondering why you are here?"

"Yes."

"Your boss killed my wife. After that happened I knew I had to get back at him and get my revenge on him. He killed the only person that I cared about. I took you to get my revenge. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, but you are going to wish that you were dead."

Danny mentally shook himself as he tried to forget what had happened to him. He was watching the screens when he stepped back. He saw an image on it that made him fearful, or he thought he saw an image. He looked again and it turned out to be a blonde man walking towards one of the slot machines.

He drugged him, so he could cuff him to the ceiling. He was hanging by his wrists when he awoke. The man was not in the room at this moment, but he knew that he would come back. He was startled when the door opened and the man came back in. Jack stepped behind Danny and looked at him with narrowed eyes. He picked up the object on the table and started to grin.

Danny tried to take a look at what the man was doing, but he couldn't see. He felt the whip as it bit the middle of his back. He let out a scream as it came into contact with his back. Danny was glad when it was over and watched as he came up to him and punched him in the stomach and the face.

He had to shake himself again as the flashbacks came to him. It was only a few days, but still the flashbacks and nightmares were still with him.

He jumped when there was a touch on his shoulder.

"It's okay Danny, it's just me." Ed said as he looked into Danny's face. "Come up to the office and we'll talk."

"No, I'm fine Ed."

"No, your not Danny. I can tell that you haven't slept in a while and I saw your face when you saw something on the screen. You thought you saw Jack didn't you? Then when you looked again it was another man."

"It wasn't him."

"If you don't want to talk to me now, you can always talk to me later. You need to talk about this Danny. Why don't you take some time off until you get back on your feet?"

"I'm fine Ed."

"Danny take some time off."

Danny looked at the screens again then back at Ed. He could see in his eyes that he was concerned for him and he nodded his head. "Okay, I'll take some time off, but just for today."

Ed nodded and watched as Danny walked out of the security room.


	3. Ed

Disclaimer: "Las Vegas" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Revenge

Ed

Ed watched through the glass of his office at Danny, as he stared intently at the surveillance screens showing the guests at the casino. He watched as Danny took an involuntary step back and looked at the screen again and then relax. He knew that he must have seen Jack there, but when he looked again he wasn't there, but someone else. He hoped that Danny would talk to him because he needed to talk to someone about his ordeal. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while and was probably having flashbacks too. He knew that he had to help Danny somehow.

Ed stepped out of his office and walked up to Danny touching his shoulder to warn him that he was there, but then Danny jumped as he grabbed his shoulder.

Ed tried to get Danny to open up, but he didn't want to and he couldn't force him to do so. He would give Danny time to sort it out for himself and hopefully he would make the right discussion and talk to him. After all he was the one that knew what had happened to him and he had cleaned his cuts. Danny still had a bruise on his face, but told the others lies on how he had gotten it. He was probably embarrassed that Jack had gotten the jump on him and grabbed him.

He nodded as Danny said that he would take time off today and watched him as walked out of the room. As before he hoped that he would talk to him, but only time would tell.


	4. The Next Day

Disclaimer: "Las Vegas" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Revenge

The Next Day.

Danny woke up the next day and decided that it was time to talk about what had happened to him with Ed. He was with him when he was brought back to his house and he did clean up his cuts. If there was any chance that he could stop the nightmares and flashbacks, so that he can concentrate on his work he had to talk to Ed.

He got into his car and drove back to the Montecito. He made his way up to the surveillance room and looked around. He saw Ed in his office going through some papers and made his way towards the office.

Ed looked up as Danny opened the door, closed it behind him, came in and sat down.

"I need to talk to you."

"You know I'm always here for you Danny."

"I know."

Danny told Ed everything that had happened to him from the first day that Jack had taken him; to the day he was taken back to his house.

They had talked some more and then when Danny was done Ed looked at him.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed Danny. He caught you unaware."

"But I have military training. I shouldn't have been caught unaware."

"Even I sometimes got caught unaware. It happens sometimes Danny. It's okay and I'm glad that you talked to me. If you ever want to talk to me again my door is always open."

"Thank you Ed. I have to get back to work."

"Are you sure you're up to working today?"

"Yes."

Danny was getting better. He didn't have anymore flashbacks and nightmares after Ed and him talked about what had happened. He never did tell his friends what had happened and he didn't know if he ever would. Maybe one day he would, but not today.

The End.


End file.
